A different Myth
by Zen-Place
Summary: Out of the kindness of her close friend, Hestia accepted another Goddesses offer to give Bell a temporary Party member. But after meeting one another how can the new friends grow and challenge their next adventure?


Whenever someone talks about Orario the first thing they think about is the Dungeon. The bottomless pit of unknown origin which is the only place monsters are born. When they think of these dangers they also consider the treasures the dungeon provides. Within each monster they have a 'heart' create from the magic within the dungeon that can be used on the surface. To obtain the Magic Stones the monsters must first be defeated for the surface to earn the magic stones. The collectors of these stones are the Adventurers. Werebeast, elves, humans, Gnomes, Dwarves, their origin doesn't discriminate within the dungeon. Neither do the Gods that grant them their Blessing.

Bored of heaven these celestial beings have descended to find entertainment in the lower world which is why they've also sealed their almighty powers with the exception of one. The power to bless the lower world people with their blood to bring forth the true ability of these adventures.

Among the Gods their [Familia] serves dozens of purposes striving to create and re-purpose themselves in Orario. By the whim of their Parental Gods the children build businesses and shops or are purely devoted to exploring the dungeon.

Hundreds upon thousands of warriors challenge the dungeon in search of each individual purpose which brings up the next question. Which of them is the strongest?

* * *

Sipping tea from a perfectly crafted ceramic cup was an astoning woman with light black hair braided around her head making a crown. Her deep stormy purple eyes gave a warm glow while listening to her friends story.

On the other end of the table was a short woman with long beautiful black hair strapped in a pair of pigtails "He was so cute right after he came out of the dungeon. He ran all the way to me telling me about how he managed to defeat his first goblin" with gleaming eyes as pure as a cloudless sky the Goddess warmly spoke.

Smiling kindly to her friend she gave her own opinion "I see Hestia, this Bell-kun sounds very interesting" she said "Congratulations on starting your Familia"

Hestia proudly nodded "Even if we aren't that big yet this will be a great start" she proudly spoke "And just recently Bell-Kun bought me these" the goddess gave a wide grin while rubbing the hairbands.

"That's great. But since you've been able to start a Familia, does that mean you're here to repay your debt?" the goddess froze "It's great that you're happy about your child but please don't forget about your debt to me"

"Of course Athena! Now that I have a child it won't be long now until I repay my debt" Hestia spoke without any confident in her voice "When I told Hephaestus, she said the same thing" she muttered as a side comment.

Pushing back her hair the Goddess placed on an expression of dread "Although he has potential. I'm worried he may be to naive to survive in the dungeon alone. I'm going to have to work harder to attract more children!" she declared.

Watching her smile again as she remembered the kind memories of her child Athena recalled some dangerous memories "It'll be a painful experience you'll have to go through with your child" she advised "The beings of the lower world. They change, age, evolve. But we never change" Athena's eyes veered off towards the window as she stared down at the city of Orario from her private room high in Babels Tower.

"I know" Hesita admitted placing her hands over her heart "It'll be a short lived happiness, but until it's over I'll live out my dreams"

Hearing her declaration Athena poured herself another cup of tea "He just started recently correct?"

Hestia nodded "Less than a week ago. It's a bit nerve wracking to wait for him to come home though" she nervously scratched her chin.

Athena was admittedly worried about Hestia seeing as her first child was not only a male but somehow gain Hestia's full infatuation but recalled her own children and the importance they held within her heart.

"You know. I've recently given my blessing to a new child as well" Athena decided her next move "If you like, they could form a temporary party for them both to become more accustomed to the dungeon" she offered.

"Really Athena! Yes, Thank you!" Hestia bounced up and down.

"I'll offer him to you for free this time around since it'll benefit us both. Tell your child to meet with mine tomorrow morning at the entrance to the dungeon" Athena said getting up "If you'll excuse me now I should go inform him of his new plans tomorrow"

Hopping to her feet Hestia agreed and ran out the room to go home and tell her beloved child the good news.

In contrast Athena slowly approached the side of the tower "What to do…" she lied when she said she currently had a rookie adventurer in her Familia "To insure Bell-kun's safety to make sure that Hestia doesn't have to feel the pain of losing her first child, but also to give him growth to be able to stand on his own…" the goddesses eyes saw every future possibility that laid out before her.

Coming to a decision she picked up a long silver flute and held it to her lips. Playing a soft melody behind the window of glass a dazzling sound resonated throughout the room.

* * *

Far into the North Main Street a young boy was carefully cleaning a pure black sword next to the fountain. Inscribed in the deep black metal were various inscriptions he could never understand but was aware of their importance.

Starting off the reflection of the incredible straight sword the boy noticed his soft black hair was getting a little long "Matt keeps suggesting that I should try letting it grow out but-" his eyes widened with a warm melody took hold of his thoughts.

Reaching beside him he picked up an unusual number of weapons and equipped them. Sliding the pure black sword into a sheath at his waist he closed his eyes and focused only on that single resonate.

Leaping off he headed directly towards the the center of Orario.

Arriving to the tower he found it to be empty but after considering the time of day he already knew that most adventurers would be a few floors into the dungeon by now.

Getting to the entrance to the private residential rooms of the Gods he made his way up to the beautiful melody "You called for me Kami-sama?" he asked entering the room.

"Three minutes… that's too long Geo" putting down the flute the Goddess smiled.

"My apologies" Geo bowed.

Nodding Athena went over to the table and picked up a small scroll "I'm giving you a quest" she said handing the paper to Geo "This is to be done alone and by the regulations I've devised for you"

Geo read it quickly "Pretend to be a Lv. 1 rookie and party with Bell Cranel from Hestia's family and insure his safety while teaching him how to survive…" Geo looked up "Really?"

One look and Geo took back his question "Pretend to be level one…" he thought about it and got up.

"I hope you understand the importance of this assignment" Athena sternly spoke "A familia has many blessings to the gods but just as many tragedies. The loss of the first child is one of them"

Geo understood "How do I find him?"

Athena smiled "Hestia was very clear about his appearance. He's a white haired human with red eyes similar to that of a rabbit. A level one rookie that uses a dagger as his primary weapon who has a very child-like expression" she described the extremely summarized version of her friends child.

Thinking about it Geo knew he had to complete this assignment with the best of his ability but found it conflicting with the fact that he had to imitate a Lv. 1's ability "Tomorrow morning correct? I'll be there to insure his survival"

On that note he left knowing he had work to be done.


End file.
